Immortality
by rowanrawr
Summary: You've been living a lie. Immortality seduced you and won out. The only thing left for you now is Death; and he's grinning. My take on Arra's final battle.


_Could you remind me of a time, when we were so alive? Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_ --- Paramore – Franklin - All We Know Is Falling.

___

One of the common myths that surrounded vampires was that they were immortal. Only a wooden stake through the heart or contact with burning sunlight could kill them. Of course, these were only myths. The reality was that they were only just stronger then humans; faster, better senses, but, like all other things that inhabited the world, they would eventually die.

Maybe not as soon as humans – or as easily – but they would. Death is the only certainty in the world; you will, no matter what, die. At the end of your life, the only thing left for you to look forward to is Death's cold, clammy hands reaching for you and dragging you away. No one is immortal.

But that doesn't stop people _thinking _they are. Maybe for the briefest of seconds when everything is going right and you feel like nothing could bring you down; then, maybe the feeling of total immortality comes over you and you believe it. Believe it with such a passion that it drives you to do something illogical and obviously suicidal. But you can't see it; because the fake immortality has lured you in so far that you're blind to the down right dangerous.

So maybe you do step forward to accept the challenge of the murderous vampaneze who's twice the size of you; who's killed time and time again and will stop at nothing to be victorious. There are a number of dead vampires at his feet but the immortality conveniently blocks that for you; or maybe you choose not to see it, because you fear the immortality will break if you look too closely.

Words are said but you don't register them, because the immortality has faltered slightly and gives you a glimpse of what you're doing; and you think yourself completely idiotic but then the sweet cover of immortality rises up again, giving you a strange sense of security. And you cling to it. Cling so hard that you realise that you've cut your palms with your sharp nails and everything seems to be blurry. Nothing makes sense anymore.

Then, the immortality drugs you with cockiness and stubbornness; you _won't _loose this fight. You _can't _loose it. You're immortal. Nothing could possibly knock you down. Nothing _will _knock you down; and even if it does, you'll just get right back up again. You begin to pity the vampaneze who is a much better fighter then you assumed; he isn't immortal. He'll die. You won't.

But then the contact of sword and flesh leaves a crack in the immortality. You've been numb but now the pain screams through you; yet you still cling to the remains of immortality. Still believe that you won't die. Even though the vampaneze is now holding the sword at your eyes, laughing manically as he prepares to plug the metal through your skull and make an end to you. But it won't happen because you're immortal.

But then, with horrifying clarity, you realise you're _not _immortal; you _will _die. You really see for the first time the scene around you and realise you've made a fatal mistake. Immortality has played you for a fool; and you went along with the act. Maybe the Dracula immortality was too beautiful to deny and you believed that you were a proper mythic vampire; fangs, stakes and sunlight.

You aspired to be the best; always trying harder, always standing out from the crowd, always in the company of the immortality. Betrayal isn't that new of an emotion to you but it's still bitter. The one thing you could always fall back on has shattered in front of you. It's a horrible sight; crushing beyond belief and leaving you feeling empty and alone. You're scared for the first time that day.

The pain is unbelievable and the vampaneze isn't on you anymore. The numb starts to set in; with immortality gone, numbness is all that's left. You're dying and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Someone's begging you not to die and that brings hurt up again.

Suddenly, you've never felt so human. The pain, the closeness of death, the only man you've ever truly loved telling you everything will be all right; it all feels too human. Vampires aren't supposed to feel this way. Right? You've believed that for so long that it's become second nature to you. _Vampires don't feel human emotions. _

But studying the cracks and crevices in the ceiling, feeling the far away comfort of him holding your hand, you realise that you couldn't possibly be more wrong. You've been living a lie. Immortality seduced you and won out. The only thing left for you now is Death; and he's grinning.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Rather depressing, yes but there you go. Just some thoughts that could have been going through Arra in her final moments. The song lyrics inspired me, strangely. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
